A day at the Circus
by Mikiro
Summary: Soon the final exam is coming up for their first term, but Tartarus is as important as exam. A break is calling for them at a time like this, even though summer vacation is near. Fortunately, a circus is coming to Iwatodai. Maybe this might cheer them up?
1. Chapter 1

It's soon time for the 1st semester final exam at Gekkoukon High. At a time like this, is the time where most students would be in a distress. For examp-

"ARGH, screw this! What kind of language is this! Did you say it was French, Akihiko-senpai? WELL, how can I understand French, when I barely pass ENGLISH!"

A student from Gekkoukon High was yelling at the top of his lung, bang his head on the kitchen desk and his name is Junpei. Currently, he is reading for an upcoming final exam of the 1st semester. His determined to study, though, didn't go well as he had though. Besides, he be would usually studying alone, but this time he has companies. "The more the better" he said to his friends, and by that simple words, they blindly joins in. Now, they regret their decision to join in a more so distress-studying group.

"Isn't it English you're speaking now, Stupei?"

"I'm Junpei, Yukari! Got it memorized? And damn, it's hot in here."

"What do you mean by "got it memorized"? I don't need to memorize any more than what there is to memorize… to memorize… to..."

"Ah, Yukari-chan is broke"

"Are you sure she's broke, Fuuka-chan? Yuka-taaaaaan! Don't die now! There is still the Dark Hour you need to accomplish! We still have 4 floors left!" Junpei jumped over to the other side of the desk to look closely at the girl who collapsed.

"H-How do you know that, Junpei-kun?" said Fuuka, surprised.

The girl named Yukari is in a state where her eyes are whirling, and she was counting unconsciously in French. It was uncharacterized of her to be like this, but she was "influenced" by someone to end up this broke. Times can truly influence people the more you spend with them.

Nevertheless, this shows a sign for everyone to stop study… thankfully. If they continue for any longer, it's not certain if their sanity will remain. It's been since 2PM they started their study group, and now it's almost midnight. For normal students, it would be time to head to bed, but these students here (and especially everyone who lives this dorm) are different. They still have things to do in a hidden hour.

"Why are you guys are making things so dramatic on almost everything? I know is hard to study, but compare to studying, training in Tartaurs is much more difficult. Yet, I see no complains there… Maybe, should I arrange some special training program outside Tartaurs for you guys?"

One of the senpai who lives at the dorm with them, Akihiko Sanada, is in this study group as well. His attention, though, is more glued on the geography book than caring for his almost dying underclass mates.

"You know senpai, when ever I hear or even say the word "Tartaurs". I still think it sounds like a toothpaste." Said Junpei, who was punched by Yukari a second ago. "And it seems like she really is broke." Whispered Junpei, so he doesn't receive a second punch.

"And your name sounds like Stupei… Now stop complaining, will ya?" Akihiko mumbling.

"…Even sempai is cold to me now."

And the atmosphere in the room got heavy again.

Which didn't last for too long…

"Actually, why don't we go somewhere tomorrow? I heard there is going to be some circus at the town this weekend." Minako spoke out suddenly.

"You mean, the one that Tanaka mention yesterday?" said Minato, looking tired as ever.

"Right, the circus! Minako-chan, you're a genius. Why don' we all hang out and free ourselves tomorrow? You guys can't be that busy on a Sunday?" Junpei brighten up the whole room again… or so he thought.

Everyone exchanges doubtful look at each other, but in the end, everyone look at Junpei and gave him a pity looks that he didn't expect to receive.

"What?" Junpei snapped.

"…I dunno. I'm worry to leave the books alone. And yes, I am tired after reading a whole mountain of books. But even through all that, I still not confident enough to stop reading. Also, we haven't been to Tartaurs lately because of exam. I thought we should stick around there today…" Said Yukari.

"I agree with Yukari-chan. Although, I am confident that I will do well enough for the exam, there is Tartaurs that we need to think about as well. We haven't been to Tartaurs lately, so I wanted to train my ability to be much stronger than now." Said Fuuka

"Awww…C'mon guys. I won't accept a 'no' for this! It's not everyday there is a circus in town!" Junpei cried out.

"I'll consider it, but I doubt I will." Yukari simply reply. Her eyes are still whirled.

"I want, but I am not sure." Fuuka titles her head, still not convince and is lost in her own thoughts.

"It's a maybe, if it doesn't crash with my training schedule." Said Akihiko, still glued on the book.

"For me and Minato is a _'might', _right Minato?_'_"said Minako, teasing poor Junpei who got a tiny hopeful answer from twin leaders. Minato simply nod in respond, closes his eyes, and off to another world long side Fuuka.

"Fine, I'll go even if I have to be lonely at the circus. The animals are waiting for me anyway. I won't let them down."

Junpei was then in an excite mood, during their visit at Tartarus. Which isn't considering any good mood at all.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're here."<p>

Yukari is sweatdropping at herself. She doesn't understand why she joins in Junpei's invitation to go to the circus. Not that she is the only one who is questioning this in her thoughts. The rest of the SEES members are also wondering why they even bothered to be here at all, when they have better things do to.

"C'mon guys! Don't look like that. It's making us look like a bunch of old fags."

"Déjà vu much?" Yukari simply slap herself on her forehead.

Junpei, the only most cheerful among the group, is handing them the tickets. Then restlessly tried to drag a tired Minato along to the entrance. Minato, on the other hand, who usually doesn't express anything, finally said something like:

"I really want to go to bed now, yo"

Yesterday's trip at Tartarus didn't gone smoothly like normal. Since Junpei was excited for the decision to go to the circus, he almost got Minato killed by the Mach Wheel (which was their first encounter). The path to the 3rd floor was open, so the Mach Wheel's appearance excited Junpei like a kindergarten kid.

Junpei was claiming that it resembles a lion and that it could be tame like the circus people can. To this, Minato the victim and the leader of the group (for the guys), he must save Jun- no Stupei from being overrun by the lion's wheel. All his energy and stamina were drained, it tiring him. So today's Minato is label as tired, while the others' state is good, only Junpei is in an excellent condition.

"That's quiet an unusual sight to see Minato protest," said Minako, amused and smirk. "Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

"Um, I found Minato-kun rather scary when he's like this" said Fuuka, with a tremulous voice.

"My angel Minako! You really, truly are the only one who can understand how I feel! You should've been our leader!" Junpei ran to Minako and tried to give her a huge, but Akihiko stepped forward and grabbed Junpei's collar. Preventing him from doing something stupid again.

"Argh, stop it! You really are the one making us looks like a bunch of brats. I give up, let's us just get over with this."

Akihiko was blushing out of embarrass and walked straight to the entrance with a suffocate Junpei in his arm. Everyone else is left unsure of how to react. Mitsuru though, is chuckling by herself while her juniors are eyeing her surprised.

"Akihiko is right. Then again, it's not everyday there is a circus in this town. Let's us not waste the chairman's hard effort to get us the ticket on short notices. Let's go!"

Seeing how Mitsuru acting out of her image. Everyone else decided to give in and walked toward the circus. As they were getting closer, they notice something usual at the entrance. The gang ran up to Akihiko who stood outside a crowd of people, blocking and surrounding something. Akihiko, as tall as he is, was smirking somewhat amuse over what he saw, while the girls can't see through. However, Junpei's expression was different.

"Um, girls. I don't think you want to see this," said Junpei, whose face looking blue. Probably from almost getting strangled by Akihiko and even bluer from the sight he witness.

"It seems like someone was killed here a second ago." Said Akihiko with an excitement in his voice.

"W-What?" Yukari surprised, shocked and horrified all together like she just saw a ghost. "I-I think I better go home now."

"Oh no you don't!" Minako was holding Yukari back from her attempt to escape.

Somehow, Minako is looking more and more amuse at the turn of event just like Akihiko. Their aura is making Junpei, Fuuka and Yukari somewhat fear of what they are thinking. Minato, on the other hand, was on Minako's shoulder, napping and doesn't care what in the world is happening around him.

"He'll be awake when the alarms is ringing" or so Minako used to say.

Mitsuru was going to dialling the chairman, when a huge muscular man pushes her, tried to make his way in to the middle of the crowd. People automatically made a path at the sight of the man. Thanks to that, the SEES gang could now get a clear view of what actually happened.

There is a woman lying on the ground looking abnormally pale. The thing that strikes even more abnormal is about her clothes and her eyes. It was the big wide eyes that scream for help, and her beautiful red Gothic Lolita she wore were ripped like she was sexual abused. Her mouth is shut dry and tiring. It was a horrify sight.

From an angle, it looks like she fell from somewhere, but it was pretty obvious she had been laying there for 5 minutes now. This information gave Minako a trigger to be even more excited, while Akihiko is being his "normal" self again.

"Please, let me go!" said Yukari and tried to break free.

"The chairman said he is on his way here with some people to sort out the situation. In the mean time, we should stay calm and wait for him and the team. Speaking, if this is a murder, I guess the circus is cancel," Mitsuru puts her iPhone away in her black Chanel porch, and spoke with composure and ease.

"Damn, why today?" Junpei was let down and sigh in disappointment.

"You know, I feel there is no more regrets in me for being here. We should investigate this! Hey, where is Junpei, Ace Defec-.. umm.. I mean Detective, earlier?" Minako rejoice even more over the situation. To the extend she forgot about the Minato who was on her shoulder a moment ago, now is on to ground.

She tried to move toward the corpse in hope to get a clearer view. With Akhiko and Mitsuru tagging along her side, the 2nd years though are left behind confound of what to do. And… Minato is still left on the ground unnoticed.

People are starting to panic, some parents tried to move their children out of the horrify sight and even heading to the entrance. Some who passes by eyed the SEES teen suspicious for their abnormal reaction. It's like they didn't react enough to the current situation in front of them.

"A-Are you sure we should act like nothing had happened? It just that it make us look suspicious here" said Yukari; crestfallen by all the stares she receives.

"Well, she's not actually death if that will make you feel better." said Akihiko.

"W-What?" said Yukari.

"It was obvious that she just collapsed here a moment ago. Apparently another victim to the Apathy Symptoms." Akihiko reply. Seemingly bemused at another turn of event that is a disappointment.

"Her ripped cloth is a part of her stage show, as well as her make-ups. That explains pretty much why she look so pale and the reason why she's like corpse." Minako explained wryly.

"So… the mystery is solved? That it? Man, this is why I sometimes hate the real world. Nothing excite can happen" said Junpei in disappointment.

"If you want something exciting, then you just asked for it."

While the SEES members were having those conversations earlier, at that time the muscular man was lifting the apathy girl, and was going take her to the nurse tent. When Minako and the senpai's appearance were making him suspicious, he decided to eavesdrop their conversation.

His voice is rough as his appearance when he spoke. Which startled the SEES gang, but he smiled at them with a kind smile. It was hard to put into words.

"Since the others probably have gone and explain the misunderstand, the circus is still running! Besides, not everybody saw this incident. So whacha sayin'? We're kind of short for people and you teens look perfect for today's theme!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

I just got my copy of P3P a month ago, and now I am so addicted to the game, I wanted to write a random story for this. I had this full of strange ideas of stories I want to write. So here is one of them. I apologize for some grammar mistakes and also if there already have been made similar story *bow*. But what important is that you enjoy this story ^-^!

The story came up randomly when I though: "Hey, what would happen if the SEES gang go to a circus or something?" And that how it is… Although the story was changing course I originally plan. The more I continue to write it ended up becoming something else….

Oh and to explain one thing that wasn't said in the story. But I think many already have guessed but I'll just say it. The story takes places on the weekend before the final exam (which is in 11-12 July if I recall it correctly).

All right, that it. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it turn out like this? I though we all agreed to be here to watch what the circus have to deliver, not being part of it. This is just not right!"

"Stop complaining and take responsibility for your mouth!"

"We could've have said NO… U-Uh, s-sorry senpai… But are you sure you can do this?"

"Shut it. Although I don't mind… but the though of some students from our school are going to see me like this. Making me want to skip school tomorrow."

"BUT tomorrow is the start of the final exam. I still have to memorize some geometry forms!"

"Screw that, I don't want to gain more fangirls around me."

"Aki… why the hell am I dragged into this shit?"

"…You know I am still jealous of you over that, senpai…"

"The positive thing about this whole thing is… we get a lot of money to do this… Better than any part-times around here."

"That's easy for you to say, Minako-chan."

"Ah, sorry sorry Fuuka-chan! Don't look so depress. Wait, are you blushing? Why? You look so cute in those clothes, especially the mouse ears on. It makes you look extra adorable. Also Mitsuru-senpai's queen dress is… sexy!"

"…."

"Is your new leader a perv?"

"What are you implying, punk?"

"Guys, aren't we forgetting someone?"

The circus wardrobe room's atmosphere is heavy. 6 high school students are glooming the room with one person looking perfectly relax. In fact, that person is reversing someone's excitement an hour ago. At that time, there was an incident where a girl collapsed, and she was a performer in this circus. The circus crews were short for people because apathy symptom hit almost half of the staff. Many of those who were hit by the sickness were the staffs for the new special stage play.

The leader and the manager of the show, was at the time seeking for people. The SEES members fortunately matched the perfect type for this work. He quickly offered and asked them to work for him, only them can save today's special show. To the SEES members' dismay, Minako instantly accepted the offer.

The members are too nervous to do this, even though they couldn't refuse the man's offer and Minako's lead. Shinjiro, who passed by the moment when they were offered, was unfortunate victimize by Akihiko who dragged him along. Definitely without a doubt, Shinjiro is pissed but as kind badass as he is. He couldn't refuse the offer by the manager himself, the thought of all the sad children who came to the circus to see the play and the SEES member's puppy eyes. Though those puppy eyes weren't much of an effect to him, or the thoughts of the children. He just has a need for the moneys that was being offered… or so he said.

"Fuck that, what's with this stupid theme and the new program show of stage play anyway? Alice in Wonderland? The hell?" Shinjiro is losing it and repeatedly curse to himself.

"It's better than a stage play of Romeo and Juliet." Junpei reply.

"Or even worst, Twilight. Since it's quiet a hit," Yukari shivers.

"What's with bringing up the worst of the worst? You want me to play Edward and having Akihiko-senpai as Jacob? Dude, the circus will be swamp of fangirls just to see Akihiko taking his shirt off every 10 sec!" Junpei cried out.

Akihiko and Yukari were at loss for words, while Shinjiro laugh at the thoughts. Minako, on the other hand, is thinking how much money they would manage to get by Junpei's Twilight idea. Then a thought hit her on one fact that doesn't make sense. Akihiko would usually be shirtless when he's at the ring… but would fangirls go and watch him at place like that? Again, another counter thoughts flooded in but they were all quickly forgotten. Meanwhile, Mitsuru and Fuuka are busying reading the manuscript again and again.

"I'll shoot myself if we were going to play that shit" Shinjiro remark and threw away his hat, only to be shoved back on his head again by Minako. When he doesn't have a hat or caps on, he looks totally different from his first impression of badassness. (If that even is a word)

And whenever he takes it off, Yukari, Minako and Fuuka would stare at him in awe, it like he takes his shirt off or something. The way they glare at him, making poor Shinjiro even more nervous and want to leave. If not for Akihiko is sitting near the entrance.

"Akihiko-senpai's look can gain fangirls, so probably can Shinjiro-senpai as well. Only IF he attends school more often." Yukari, Minako and Fuuka were whispering to each other. "Well, if he isn't being mistaken for a hoodlum with the caps on at school." "That is why she said, _probably_"

"Haven't we done that multiply of times?" ask Akihiko sarcastically, and grimaced with a slightly blush when he stares at himself in the mirror. "Damn these ears…"

"Akihiko-senpai scores with that ears!" Minako whispered and the others nodded instantly in respond.

"This time, with a real gun. Be damn if I have to steal it from a mafia. And what the hell are the girls grouping themselves in that corner? It's creeping me out."

"Alright, are you guys ready? The play will start soon, but all of you have to get use to the animals first. Don't worry, they are all kind and they love youngster like you guys. There is no need to be nervous at all! Man, its good to be young."

The muscular man from earlier came into to the tent, smiling the same kind of smile he had on for forty-three minutes ago. His appearance doesn't cheer them up one bit. Even worst is to know that they have to perform the play with the circus animals.

"That doesn't sound right coming from him with THAT smile… We're so dead." mumble Junpei.

"We'll be fine, Junpei-kun… somehow…" Fuuka is tapping on Junpei's back. While at the same time wondering what she just said is even comforting.

"Seriously, what could be more worst than fighting at Tartaurs?" ask Minako.

"Is that supposed to be one of the worst and riskiest thing we ever had done? Dude, you're unbelievable. I still want to believe the things we sees in the real world are the most scariest compare to Yukari's ghost." said Junpei, and crestfallen.

"What's wrong with being scare of ghost? If those monster at Tartarus exists, couldn't the possibilities of ghost exist as well?" snapped Yukari.

"But don't you think those monsters at Tartaurs lo-"

"Can you guys just shut up? This is really not the time for that."

Shinjiro is staring at the exit to freedom again and again. Simply having the huge urge to walk that way. But again, if not for Minako and Akihiko are standing there, blocking his path, he can never reach it. It's out of the question now.

"W-We're are ready. Please, t-teach us as much as you can. We all really n-need it." said Mitsuru, and bashfully stands up from the chair. Clearly embarrass of the cloth she is wearing.

"Even Mitsuru-senpai is shuttering," said Fuuka in discourage voice. Fuuka's eyes look like she could cry a river of tears, just by seeing how Mitsuru is. Minako doesn't help her situation either, and Yukari is busy trying to composure herself.

"W-Well, now that I think about it, this actually kind of worth it." Junpei's face is tomato red by staring at the girls walking in front of him.

"Stupei… that grin of yours is so obvious is not even funny. Especially, with that costume on, it disturbing how you match your role so well." Yukari looked back at him wryly.

"Sheesh, and that's coming from one of the girls who was fangirling at the corner a moment ago?" Junpei smirk, but he receives a death glare for respond from both Yukari and Minako. "H-Hey, I didn't' eardrop, I just happened to sat near that corner."

"By the way, why are you here Shinji? You're not the type to watch animals…" ask Akihiko.

"Same goes for you. Wouldn't you be running up the shrine's stair by now?"

"…."

"This way, please!"

They followed the manager (which he prefers them to call him, cause it makes him sound important) to the training tent where they will learn to get to know the animals. An excite feeling are pounding in the SEES's members hearts (as well in Shinjiro's) as they looked inside the tent.

**Author's note: **

I just got to add Shinjiro into the story for the randomness. It doesn't sound too far off to think that Shinjiro would be passing by the circus, right? I know I'm not making sense…

I'm not sure when I'll be done with chapter 3 as it's the last chapter of this story. But I have already sort out plans for it. However, I am stuck on how to describe their costumes. I even have drawn the costumes! If anyone would like to help, please message. That would be really helpful! I could also upload it and share the link for everyone to see it, but it'll have to wait for a while. Since I'm not truly finish with everyone's design.


End file.
